Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical implants, and, in particular, to implants for the treatment of digital deformities, such as hammer toe.
Description of the Related Art
A digital deformity, such as hammer toe, is a deformity of the second, third or fourth digit. In this condition, the digit is bent at the middle joint, so that the digit resembles a hammer. Initially, digital deformities can be flexible and can be corrected with simple measures but if left untreated, they can become fixed and require surgery.
It would be beneficial to provide a surgical implant that can correct a digital deformity and provide small joint fusion.